Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/Over the Horizon/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon is next to the USS Valiant. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (VO): Military log combat date 5876.3, The Procyon has met up with the USS Valiant to offload wounded. So far the Klingons haven't attacked us yet, on a personal note I'm looking forward to meet Cadet Kelly Branson the daughter of my first officer Commander John Branson. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is reviewing ship status reports when the doors chimed. CAPT. TAYLOR: Come. Doors open and Kelly walks into the ready room, and stands at attention. CADET BRANSON: Cadet Kelly Branson reporting for duty ma'am. She looks at her. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Ah, yes welcome to the Procyon Cadet, and at ease before you sprain something and your mother gets mad at me over it. Kelly goes to at ease. CAPT. TAYLOR: Your father has told me so much about you, and can't wait to see you and what your abilities are. CADET BRANSON: I'm ready for my on the field training ma'am. Taylor stands up. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Glad to hear it Cadet, report to Main Engineering Commander Williams will give you an assignment. She nods and leaves. EXT-SPACE Both Constitution-class vessels go their separate ways. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE Taylor walks out of her ready room and takes command. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign resume our previous course warp factor seven and engage. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain course set laid in and engaging warp. EXT-SPACE The Procyon goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is looking over some medical files, when the red alert klaxon blares and Captain Taylor's voice comes over the com. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Red alert all hands battle station, I repeat all hands battle stations!. DR. CARLSON: All right everyone I want every medical device we've got checked and even triple checked, and make sure we've got enough blood packs for transfusions. His medical staff complies with his orders. EXT-SPACE The Procyon speeds to the rescue. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith are you sure that it came from a medical convoy? LTJG. SMITH: Confirmed Captain. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Honorless dogs attacking injured people who can't defend themselves. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Its war Jack they don't care that much about the sick and injured, they'll give them a quick and painless death. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara increase speed to maximum warp! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm station, we can hear the engines power up from the speed increase. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Everyone is at their posts or other parts of engineering, when Kelly finished her assignment she walks over the Lieutenant Peterson. CADET BRANSON: Done sir. LT. PETERSON (Amazed): Wow you are fast Cadet, I'll give this to Commander Williams dismissed. Cadet Branson nods and leaves Engineering. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Procyon emerges from warp and enters the sector. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The entire crew is tensed up. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar status? Commander T'Lar looks at her sensor screen. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Picking up a debris cloud off the port bow Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: On Screen. Transparent screen shows the medical convoy a flaming hulks of space debris and dead bodies, as Captain Taylor gets up from her chair shocked by what she's seeing as well as the rest of the crew are shocked by this. CMDR. BRANSON: M-My god they destroyed the convoy without mercy. Taylor then slumps back into her chair. (END OF TEASER, FADE OUT, START CREDITS)